Four Seasons' Dawn: Rising Winter
by WolfoftheMoonStorm
Summary: Nearly three years have passed since the defeat of Pitch Black, but who said Jack Frost's tale ended there? Never underestimate the Spirit of Winter, or what his destiny might entail. The time has come for the rulers of the seasons to be changed, but an ominous cloud lurks on the horizon. Ancient forces have come into play, and it is time for winter to rise.
1. Prologue

_"__The peace seemed eternal, but the Eldests can never fade away forever."_

-From _The Book of Seasons_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>****Awakening**

The first awoke from the charred tree in a haze of exhaustion. The blackened tree burned with the same intensity as the fire that had once consumed it, and he recoiled from the heat that burned his skin without touching him. His attire stood in strange contrast to the gritty, pale sands of the desert around him; the air that shimmered as it baked under the sun's wrath. He was dressed elegantly in dark brown trousers and a long, light blue tunic stitched with the white patterns of the swirling snow. A long, darker blue cape rested on his shoulder, clipped just below his throat by a white-blue snowflake charm tethered to two sturdy black strings; a thin lining of white wolf's fur running along the edges of it. His long white hair reached just past his shoulders, and his eyes were a cold, hard ice blue. A jagged and cruel crown of ice sat loosely on his head, tilted ever so slightly to the left.

The heat of the air circled predatorily around him. The first narrowed his eyes in annoyance and summoned part of his weakened strength. A fierce icy wind rushed through the area, coating the sands with slowly thickening frost. He stooped to examine the cooling sands, and tossed it in down in disgust. His needed to return to his home, to rest and recover his strength. Then he would return and freeze this blasted desert that had been his prison.

* * *

><p>The second awoke from a tree encased in ice. The frozen tree was dark with death, its many channels that once carried nutrients of life to and fro through the tree still and unnourishing. The second flinched away from the cold, quailing before its icy touch. Her powers were too weak to protect her for now. The second was also oddly out of place in her snowy prison. A dress dyed the many colors of flames rested on her shoulders. A cloak made of the feathers of the legendary phoenix and lined with the from a lion's mane draped around her, held in place with a clasp as golden as the sun. When she moved, the air around her rippled with the heat of summer. Her hair was short and brown, trimmed into spiked at the tips near her collarbone. Her eyes were the color of nature and the golden rays of the sun during summer. A crown of harsh thorny brambles rested on her head, perfectly straight. Flames licked ravenously at the air from their place on the crown, but not a single spark set the wooden brambles alight.<p>

The second narrowed her eyes at the sight of her icy prison and searched for a burst of power to chase the cold away. This place, she decided, would not continue to exist. Soon enough, when her strength waxed full, she would return and burn it to the ground.

* * *

><p>The third rose from a dead tree, the bark twisted and blackened from old age and death. The forest around it was an ugly sight of decay. Ash and soot smothered all attempts at life, and the air screamed for the mercy of rain to soothe its dry taint. The third was dressed in earthy brown pants and a shirt woven from the finest of nature's grown things. A cloak of soft leaves and flowers, lined with the hair of a majestic deer, wrapped around his shoulders, yet it did not rustle and wrinkle as raw leaves did. A thick glass clasp, dyed green and in the shape of a leaf, held the cloak in place. His eyes were the color of life in spring, and his hair was light brown and tinged with gold. A crown of twigs and vines settled perfectly on his brow, decorated with flowers and leaves and things of wild nature.<p>

The third looked with pity on the desolate place around him. Soon, he promised the land, soon he will come and break the curse caused by truce. He will give it life. He will destroy his prison.

* * *

><p>The fourth awoke from a grand oak tree, pulsing with eternal life. It would never slumber. Its leaves would never turn the beautiful golden color of those that dyed and release their hold from the branch to fall to the ground. The forest around it rustled and beat with joy. Creatures hopped and ran and grazed and chirped and brayed with little knowledge of the force now awake in their midst. The fourth was clothed in a dress the color and pattern of leaves in autumn. A simple brown cloak, made with the hair from the pelt of a sturdy horse, rested on her shoulders. Thick glass twigs wound around each other to form the clasp that held it in place. A crown of sticks and golden, orange, brown, and red leaves tilted slightly on her head.<p>

She gazed at the forest. So much endless life and energy. The forest itself must be unconsciously strained. It would soon be time for it to sleep. And then it must die. Nothing of her prison must remain.

* * *

><p>The last stood, already awake. Free from any prison, and roaming the world as she pleased. Mother Nature shivered where she stood. It seemed that the time of peace had finally come to an end. She must prepare the young seasons. They would soon have to face their elders.<p>

And she could only pray they would emerge victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to post this after I had more of this done, but I think I will take advantage of a completed chapter to inform you all of why I haven't updated. So, I'm under a lot of stress with all the stuff coming up. My school year has already been busier than I had predicted, so I've been promised updates faster than I can actually get them out. I'd like to formally apologize for that.<strong>

**_Dear Loyal Readers,_**

**_I regret that I have been unable to update as frequently as promised. Due to circumstances with school and life colliding and filling my schedule, I have to adjust to a different pace of life. I will continue to update as frequently as possible, but I will make no promises of update dates. I may update very quickly, only to not update again for nearly a month. I will continue to work hard on all of my stories. Have no fear of any of them being dropped. I hate leaving projects that I write and other people enjoy reading unfinished. Please be patient and expect many new chapters to appear on and after holidays- particularly Christmas- since that is when I will have the most of my free time. Thank you all for your patience with me so far. I greatly appreciate all of your support._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**WolfoftheMoonStorm**

**I honestly mean every word, guys and girls. You have no idea what your reviews and views and support means to me. It's my dream to be an author when I get older, and knowing that people enjoy what I write- based off of original stories or not- means the absolute world to me.**

**I'll try to update as often as I can, and I apologize in advance for any delays. Thank you all so much!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: ****A New Routine**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_It was unexpected and unusual. Never before had one spirit held so much power. Fear and awe ran rampant in the Courts. Maybe it was for the best that he was so reclusive. If one had known what potential he held while untrained, he may have been cast out. And the first rule of the Winter Court is to never anger the Winter Spirit."_

-From _The Book of Seasons_

Nearly three years had passed since the fateful day when Pitch Black was defeated and the Guardians had gained a new member. Jack Frost, a Winter spirit pegged as a troublemaker and only spoken of in expressions and old wives' tales, had turned against the odds of a seemingly inevitable eternal nightmare and stopped a second Dark Age from returning with a bit of frost and one stubborn kid who refused to stop believing.

Now, peace had returned and the Guardians had resumed their regular duties. Word had spread quickly through the spirits that there was a new Guardian; even faster that it was Jack Frost himself. Some couldn't quite believe it, while others were more open to the idea that there might truly be more to the reclusive Winter spirit than they thought.

They couldn't have been more right.

"Jack, wake up." Tooth's voice came through the wooden door and Jack's vivid blue eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm up." The white-haired Guardian called as he checked his surroundings. He was still in the room set aside for him at North's workshop. Each of the Guardians had a room made specifically for them (designed and constructed by North, of course) in case anything came up and they had to/needed a place to stay. Since Jack didn't technically have any place but his lake to call home, he would come and stay at North's fairly frequently. The others rarely ever stayed, so it was strange that Tooth had woken him up.

Jack rolled out of his bed and glanced out the window; the sun was barely peaking over the mountains of snow and ice outside. He let out a soundless puff of puzzled air. Even North never woke him up this early. Jack yawned off the last of his sleep and shrugged. Opening the door, he followed the warm scents of breakfast down to the expansive kitchen. He had barely set foot on the tiled floor when he froze in place, caught off guard at the sight of all the Guardians sitting around the old oak table apparently waiting for him.

"Ah! He is here!" North greeted him cheerfully.

Jack snapped out of his revere, "Uh, sorry for making you wait."

"No matter." North brushed aside the apology as easily as usually and half-dragged, half-guided Jack to his chair.

Silence filled the kitchen while they ate, Jack poked at his food, shifting in his seat and feeling awkwardly out of place.

Bunny kept glancing at the clock every few minutes, Sandy seemed distracted, Tooth seemed even more energetic than usual, and North, if possible, appeared jollier than usual.

Jack blinked at the building tension in the room. What was this all about? But just as he opened his mouth to ask, they all began speaking at once.

"It's almost time."

"Who do ya think they'll send this time?"

"Seasonal spirit?"

A flurry of symbols: _"How do you think they'll go about it?"_

"What's going on?" Jack interrupted, not that they seemed to hear him over their apparent anticipation.

_"__He's powerful. Do you think it'll be different than ours?" _

"Will they construct a place for him like they did for us?"

"They? Who's he? What are you all talking about?" Sound came out of his mouth, right?

"Is possible."

"Hello?"

A blur of Dreamsand too fast for Jack to interpret it.

"Sandy's got a point."

"HEY! What are you all talking about?!" Jack shouted, finally getting their attention.

"Sorry."

North opened his mouth to explain, but the door burst open with a loud slam as a dark furred yeti ran in.

"Ruynherunanksmd."

"Really?"

"Yurnfkm."

"They're here! Let's go!" North exclaimed and the other Guardians shot out the door while North dragged Jack along.

"Wh- Wha~woah! What's going on?!" Jack managed as he stumbled after North's longer strides.

"Is time."

"Time for what?" Jack muttered hopelessly as North released him after hurrying him in to the Globe Room.

"Quick, Jack. Over here." Tooth beckoned and Jack moved to stand next to the other Guardians.

"What's- oh for the love of-" Jack exclaimed as the large doors opened once again and something said in Yetish was announced. Jack understood snippets of it, but now much. He hadn't been practicing as much as he should have been lately.

Jack's jaw dropped at the sound of paw steps and he quickly closed it when a familiar messenger wolf entered the room.

He was small, just over half the size of a full grown wolf, but the shape of his face and the coloring of his fur gave evidence that he was at adult age. His fur was a light brown, coated with grey and bright with the peak of a wolf's youth. His eyes were a golden-brown, and he walked with respect and pride in his step.

"Yuurthin?" Jack exclaimed, the wolf name familiar yet strange on his tongue. The small wolf dipped his head in reply.

When he finally spoke, it was in a voice too deep for his small size, but perfect for his age. "Guardians, I come bearing news from the Winter Court. We have spoken with the Moon and finally agreed upon who shall train your newest member." His voice had a wild edge to it, and every word echoed with a growling bark.

"Whoa, wait, what? Train?" Jack asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes, Jack. It's what Manny decided a long time ago. We were all trained as well. We may live fairly peaceful lives, but that doesn't mean we didn't learn how to fight. Manny assigned people who could train us with our strengths so we could better protect the children. About a week ago, he told us he was searching for a trainer for you."

"And you didn't think to tell me." Jack deadpanned.

The Guardians looked at the floor. "Surprise?" North offered weakly.

"Uh-huh. Putting that aside; why?"

"Wh-what do you mean why?" Bunny spluttered.

"Well…" Jack trailed off, unwilling. The Guardians frowned. Three years later and he was still at odds with them.

_"__Jack, do you remember when you fought Pitch for the first time?"_

"Kinda hard to forget, Sandy. I, uh, thought you _died_."

"What Sandy means," Tooth soothed, "is if you remember what you _did_ when you fought him."

Jack lost the struggle to not glance at his staff.

"You see?" North began, "we need to see if you can do that at will. That was much power, Jack. We need to know why."

Jack cursed the puzzled whine that Yuurthin let out behind him. "Didn't you tell them, Lord Jack?"

Jack groaned, "I told you not to call me that, Yuurthin. And no, I didn't tell them."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Wait, you know him?" Tooth asked.

"'Lord' Jack?" Bunny chuckled.

"Ugh, yes. Yes I do. Winter spirit over here."

"He's more than any winter spirit-"

"Yuurthin!"

The Guardians looked at the small wolf interestedly, their expressions practically begging for information. Jack groaned. _I might as well run now. _He thought.

"-he's the Spirit of Winter."

Silence filtered in to the room.

"Jack?!" Four voices exclaimed simultaneously.

"No wonder you had so much power! You're the Spirit of Winter!"

Jack mentally cringed, "Not you four, too! Yuurthin! I told you no!" Jack complained and the wolf looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Jack. King Vetur said I had to tell them."

"And act formal until you did?"

"Yes."

"Ohhhhh boy." Jack sighed.

"Well, the Prince can't be a Guardian without them knowing at least. What would they think if you suddenly ran off?"

Jack clapped a hand to his forehead as the Guardians stared at him again, gaping in shock.

"Oops."

"You did that on purpose."

"Sorry?"

"Alright, what did he want this time?"

"You haven't visited in a while."

"He couldn't have just sent a message?!"

"…"

"Point. Taken." Jack muttered through his teeth, and turned to face the other Guardians.

_3…2…1…_

_"__PRINCE?!"_

Jack nodded.

"Spirit of Winter."

Nod.

"Prince."

Nod.

"Seasonal Spirit."

Nod.

"Secretive stuff, right?" Tooth snapped from being stunned first. Seasonal Spirits were reclusive to those outside of their own season, and often kept things hidden. Especially the Winter sprites.

Another nod.

"How… what… why do you stay at Burgess? How did you end up the Prince?" North asked next.

"Ah, I just um… prefer to stay at Burgess. It's more… normal." Jack explained awkwardly and fell silent.

"He's the Spirit of Winter," Yuurthin explained for him, "people treat him different. Also, he embodies winter itself. He's more reclusive than the rest of us. And… he's far more powerful than the previous Spirit of Winter. I suppose they had a lot of faith in Jack."

"They?" Bunny asked.

Yuurthin looked away, "Seasonal stuff. Maybe if King Vetur grants permission we can tell you. Or Jack can later if he has reason to."

Jack shook his head, "Sorry." He muttered, refusing to meet their eyes. It was awkward enough talking about it. Besides, everyone who knew ended up acting like a stranger around him.

Jack's eyes glazed slightly at the rapidly changing Dreamsand. He may have improved at reading it so he could talk with Sandy, but he wasn't fluent in it yet.

Tooth huffed out a steadying breath, "Sandy's right. It's a shock, but that's not why we're here, right?" The Guardians shook their heads as though they were coming up out of deep water and nodded.

"So, uh, Yiuh-" Bunny stopped.

"Yuurthin." Jack said, although he didn't blame the six foot bunny. The names were Wolfish, which wasn't an easy language to speak. It was one he had been around for years when he had stayed with the Winter King, so he had eventually picked it up and it had become a second language to him. Still, even he had some trouble pronouncing the names and words occasionally.

Bunny shrugged helplessly and Tooth decided to try. "Yur-" She frowned.

"Alright, listen up." Jack laughed, "Yy-ew-er-th-ine."

"Y-u-er-thin." North tried.

Jack resisted a chuckle, casting Yuurthin an apologetic glance. Wolves were proud creatures, and their names embodied them. Only the most forgiving would allow their name to be mispronounced more than once. Yuurthin was willing to give others the benefit of the doubt to others who had to learn the pronunciation, but he wouldn't let anyone mess it up afterward.

Jack decide to pronounce it in English first, and took away the growl in the name.

"Yy-ew-er-th-ine." Jack said slowly.

"Yy-ew-er-th-ine?" Tooth tried again and Jack nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, mate. But how'd you do the… uh, growl?"

Jack touched a spot just above the hollow of his throat, "Focus the sound around here and just…" He paused, "It _feels _like a growl. Kind of gravely and deep. Instinctual. Try… try just growling first. Don't say anything, just growl."

The older Guardians, minus Sandy, looked a bit embarrassed but did as he asked. "No… deeper. It'll feel strange, and a bit tense."

They tried again, and three growls echoed in the room. A bit wavering and more human than wolf, but they passed. Jack nodded. They'd pick the rest up if they kept speaking Wolfish. Which he sort of doubted they would.

"Yy-ew-er-th-ine." Jack said with the growl, dragging out the syllables.

"Yy-ew-er-th-ine." Bunny repeated, "Yuurthin."

"Good. Now let's hope you never meet another wolf." Jack grinned.

"So… Yuurthin," Tooth smiled at her success, "who is training Jack?"

"Kaavthiunc."

Jack groaned at the expressions on the Guardians' faces. If Kaavthiunc was coming here to teeth him, then they would need to learn the wolf's name, but that was not an easy name to hear and pronounce.

"Who?" Bunny asked, the name sounded more like a natural growl than a word.

"Kaavthiunc." Jack repeated, and nearly laughed at the Guardian's expressions. They certainly had not expected him to be fluent in Wolfish.

"How can you speak that and not Yetish?!" North exclaimed.

Jack shrugged, "I 'grew up' with it. All the guards at the Winter Palace are wolves, so it was the dominant language there. It's also the one we used the most, so we could pronounce the wolves' names correctly. In return, they learned English. Kaavthiunc is the Guard Captain." Jack turned to Yuurthin, "Is he really going to train me?" Jack's tone held a note of awe and respect, this was one wolf that even the Winter King willingly listened to.

Yuurthin nodded, "He requested this himself. He'll come train you here, at the Pole. It's the perfect location. Moon only agreed because Kaavthiunc is so attuned to winter itself. He'll best be able to help you master your powers. At least, to an extent."

Jack nodded again, his neck feeling a little sore at the so frequently repeated movement, and he glanced at the Guardians.

"Thank you, Yuurthin. I, um, think the others need a break," Jack snickered a bit at the glazed, too-much-information expressions on the other four Guardians' faces, "so if you'll give me a minute, I should be able to make you something to eat."

The brown-grey wolf dipped his head in agreement and disappear through the ajar door.

Jack turned to face the Guardians, already standing with unnatural balance atop his treasured staff out of sheer habit. "Well, I think that's enough surprises for one day."

The others stared and an exclamation point formed over Sandy's head.

"There's more?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Um, I have this whole big plan for this story with a long plot that's going to drive me nuts. And then I wrote this chapter, and I was like "huh, this is going to write a bit differently than I thought." I dunno, I just had a weird moment.<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
